Dirty
by suckmydixon
Summary: What if Daryl accepted Carol's teasing request? Rated M for a reason. Carol/Daryl


**A/N: This is a little something I wrote up after the priemiere. I usually write smut in a roleplay format with a partner but this I think turned out alright for my first attempt. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Title: Untitled _

_Rating: M (for very slight mentions of sexual abuse and adult situations)_

_Summary: If Daryl had accepted Carol's joking proposition._

_"Her mind reeled, searching for something to keep her from doing this. She was terrified. Daryl was an aggressive man and Ed had been too. What if she said no to him? Would he just go ahead? Daryl could see the fear in her eyes and he moved backwards, terrified too."_

* * *

Carol's lips turned up into a slight smile as she jokingly propositioned him. They had been together a lot of these months, had time to heal. She laid rest to Sophia, metaphorically speaking. Although, a lot of her mind was at peace now from what had happened and she allowed herself to joke and learn how to shoot a gun she still could be found on the outskirts of camp, wrapped in a woolen blankets, sitting atop a car talking to Sophia.

She let her daughter know that everyone missed her, informed her of the happenings of camp and how big Carl is getting.

It was on those chilly nights, where the cold seemed to seep into her very being making her bones shiver, where the memories of Sophia lingered.

And she felt warmer than she had been that whole winter.

It was warmer tonight, not by a lot, Georgia summer nights are chilled. But at least they couldn't see each other's breath.

She slid down after him, warm similar to what she felt when she spoke to her daughter. Daryl always brightened her a little. But soon enough she was feeling a warmth that was different. Her back met the metal underworking of the car in a swift movement as he backed her up, pressing his body into hers.

She winced slightly, eying his face wearily.

His face looked broken, slightly torn between wanting her and confused if what he had done was stepping over a line. Maybe she didn't want it as much as he did and maybe she had just been joking, teasing him.

They stared at each other for a moment, breath mixing in the small space between their faces. Daryl's thighs was squeezed slightly between her thighs and she could barely think of how bad they probably both smelled, how dirty their skin was. It just wasn't a problem anymore.

Her mind reeled, searching for something to keep her from doing this. She was terrified. Daryl was an aggressive man and so had Ed. What if she said no to him? Would he just go ahead? Daryl could see the fear in her eyes and he moved backwards, terrified too.

That's what made her pull him back. She gently pressed her lips to his chapped, rough lips. She melted into him, her shoulders going slack, glad they were concealed by the large, overturned truck.

She reached towards the buttons of his shirt, her now shaking, lately inexperienced hands popping open the buttons of his flannel shirt. It opened and she ran her cold but soft hands up the expanse of his chest, firm and covered in hair.

She pulled apart from his lips, breathing heavily. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, his breath fanning against her soft skin, making her shiver. She worked at the confines of his trousers, held up by a make shift belt of knotted twine. She picked relentlessly at the tight knot before he stepped back, tugging viciously at it until it came loose and hung at the sides of his hips.

He looked up at her and grunted a simple, "Am I the only one gettin' naked?"

She heard his labored breathing in his voice and it shot a rush of heat down to the apex of her legs. She pulled off the red shirt she had been wearing and flicked it onto the cold, dew covered grass and he moved forward, wearily cupping her breasts.

It renewed something in him and they fumbled their way to the grass where the dew seeped into the back of Carol's tank top. He moved her shirt up with urgent hands, dipping his head to devour the revealed skin there, making Carol suck in a sharp, audible breath.

She shimmied out of her pants, trying to grab her panties along with it but only the jeans would budge after she kicked off her boots. She raised her hips, meeting Daryl's lips that had bit and nibbled and kissed their way up her body.

Their labored breathing was the only sound besides the crickets and the pleasant humming of what seemed like Beth singing far off at the fire.

It didn't take long before Daryl had sunk into her, his fingers merely moving the fabric of her damp underwear so he could slide into her, causing her to arch and wrap her arms around his middle. Her hands grabbed at his ass, slightly revealed when he pushed down his pants to fuck her.

He stilled for just a moment, as if waiting for her to adjust to him inside her but it only served to make Carol think about her actions and she rolled her hips upwards into him. He took that as a sign, his eager hips meeting her thighs with each hard, quick thrust he delivered.

Carol pressed her face into his shoulder, biting his neck so she wouldn't make a noise, only small whimpers with each thrust he gave.

Daryl's calloused, rough hand found its way between them, sliding against her wet folds. Carol shuddered, her hands on his ass digging their nails into his skin, urging him to slam into her.

"Harder," she gasped, feeling sweat beginning to develop a thin layer on her skin. His free hand roughly grasped at her breast, pulling down the cup of her bra to twist her nipple, causing her to whimper loudly.

Her head fell back to the ground as she looked up at him where he held a triumphant smirk on his face, rolling his once urgent hips into a slow, shallow rhythm that made Carol almost growl with frustration.

"You gunna let me do my fuckin' job?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice, layered heavily with lust as gasped for breath. His fingertip flicked against her clit, almost to prove a point.

"Fine," she swallowed breathlessly and he dipped his head down to press into the crook of her neck once again. He returned to slamming into her, hard and as deep as he could manage while trying to pay attention to her wet folds as well.

Before long, Carol's body, covered in sweat and dirt, tensed. She fluttered around his length inside of her as a weak climax rolled through her body. Her nails dug deeper into the flesh of his ass, pulling him into her as deep as he could go as she moaned deeply into the skin of his neck.

The feeling of that, of her coming because of him, made Daryl groan and drive deeply into her after a few more weak thrusts and spill himself in her.

They laid there, limp and panting, knowing that all they needed is a moment to gather their thoughts that lay scattered.


End file.
